Various tracking devices exist for tracking locations of people and objects. For example, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags may be used in hospitals to keep track of patients. RFID tags may also be used in homes to keep track of personal items. In addition, global positioning systems (GPS) may be used by parents to keep track of their children.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.